Confesiones a un sordo
by koffhy
Summary: Usa quedo temporalmente sordo y los países aprovechan esto para decir todo el sentimiento reprimido e Inglaterra aprovecha eso para declarar los sentimientos de 2 siglos.


**Hiramuya Hidekas es autor intelectual de hetalai**

_ Si la persona a la que tememos decir lo que sentimos esta sordo,¿sin tapujo alguno le confesariamos todo?_

* * *

><p>Todos lo sabían y ninguno desaprovecho la oportunidad de desfogarse y casi insultarlo y decir lo que pensaban de él, sin sufrir las consecuencias de una ruptura de buenas relaciones diplomáticas, eso, era lo único que separaba que USA sea insultado todo los días a que lo insultaran todos los días mentalmente.<p>

Todo y cada uno de los países hicieron fila para tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentían asia su persona exceptuando algunos países y cuba, este ultimo le decía sin ninguna atadura lo que pensaba y su enorme amor por su odio a él.

El primero fue Francia que se acerco y le comenzó a decir todo lo que pensaba .

-Amerique, querido, estas gordo y si sigues comiendo toda tu porquería de comida seguro que ni tus pies podrás ver, te odio por tu soberbia insana y no voy a ser tu apoyo nunca en cambio tu serás el mío en la cama- sonrió con sorna mirando altaneramente.

-Yo también te quiero Francis- tan solo eso dijo el americano que claramente no había entendido ni la_ A_ del discurso del francés.

El segundo fue Japón que impresionando a todos y fuera de pronósticos comenzó a desfogarse.

-América-san yo te respeto y todo, pero te odie y hay veces en las que te odio por querer aprovecharte de mi, deberías de ser mejor, todo se devuelve en esta vida, y yo me convertiré en una potencia mundial mientras tu te buscara otras ballenas en otros lugar porque en mi país no te daré ni un pescado…- estaba alterado y enojado, mientras que Grecia y Turquía sacaban fotos y gravaban –Esto quedara para la historia- dijeron los dos que extrañamente en ese momento no parecían odiarse.

-Yo también quiero comer pescado Japón…- sonrió otra vez.

-Cerdo capitalista, te odio…y te odiaré- salió el aura obscura de Rusia mientras sacaba su tubería –Quiero asesinarte en estos instantes…tu capitalismo es asqueroso al igual que tu comida y tu cara…juju~ pero tu ya sabes lo mucho que te odio-

Alfred en su cara tenia un expresión de miedo –Yo no quiero bailar tubo Rusia…-

Luego Vietnam.

-Maldito crio, no puedes tomar un rechazo normalmente, vaya que hubiera sido si te hubiera sido infiel…- levando un remo que siempre llevaba consigo y le golpeo en el pecho–Eso es por la guerra y esto- volvió a golpearlo –Es por ser tan crio…- se alejo rápidamente.

-Si, Vietnam yo también te quise, pero nena ya es tarde, este ser pertenece a otro…-grito a los cuatro vientos alegremente.

Y así sucesivamente los países en aquella reunión que se suponía hablarían de su crisis, ahora se volvía en un confesionario, en la que los países le demostraban y le decían todo lo que pensaban sobre Estados Unidos y este sonreía y sonreía.

Después de varias horas en las que todos hablaban de su odio en la cara del americano sordo, todos se retiraron satisfechos, se sentían bien habían liberado todo su odio contenido…y tampoco es que lo odiasen con demasía pero había momentos en la que los países querían dar su opinión y no podían ya que podrían romper lazos diplomáticos muy importantes , ahora todos dormirían tan bien en sus camas…

Y no se hizo esperar, Inglaterra también quería decirle lo que sentía, todo lo que tenia retenido muy dentro suyo que solo compartía con su almohada y sus hadas y duendes, unicornios, capitán garfio…etc,etc y todo eso lo quería decir a solas; él y Usa sordo, no quería que ningún país escuchase sus lamentos, quejas, declaraciones de sus sentimientos de odio mesclado con resentimiento guardado.

Se quedo parado frente al americano que estaba sentado sonriendo ya que no entendía porque se habían retirado todos.

-¿Inglaterra también me va alabar?- sonrió .

-No.- blanqueo sus ojos –Vine a decirte todo lo que siento desde hace 2 siglos..-

-Si lose, soy genial-

Arthur estaba saltando en un pie figurativamente, el americano se veía idiota.

-Te odio por haberme dejado, yo te di todo entiendes todos, ni a mis otras colonias les di lo que yo te di…después de tu independencia me dolió bastante- tenia una expresión dolida que Alfred no paso desapercibido.

-¿Arthur te has comido tu comida?...dije que un día de esto tu comida te mataría, bebe un poco de coca-cola- le extendió la bebida y el ingles solo la lanzo tan lejos como podía.

-Te quería como a mi hijo hasta tu independencia, me hiciste pensar que me odiabas pero luego comenzó la segunda guerra mundial…necesitaba tu ayuda y tú por tu maldito pueblo no podías, pero se que me querías ayudar… demostraste que tal vez aun me tenias estima y así tuve una vaga ilusión de que era verdad pero lo único que demostraste que te movió fue tu orgullo de héroe herido y después de eso no evite volverte a mirar, pero no no como a mi protegido si no mas bien como algo más...y la única forma que tengo de demostrar lo mucho que te quiero es criticándote y es el echo de que no hago nada mejor aparte de criticarte- se había cogido el pecho ya que este le comenzaba a doler tanto que sentía no poder respirar.

-Arthur..me estas asustando…tu comida te está envenenando..¿Que hago?, ¿llamo a la ambulancia?...¿grito?...-

-¡Cállate!- alzó la voz el anglosajón cogiéndole de la muñeca y tapándole la boca –Te amo…y te lo digo ahora como un cobarde aprovechando que no me oyes…Te amo como tal vez nadie te amara soy mas patriota a ti que cualquier otro, te amo aunque nunca lo sepas- aflojo su agarre y quedo mirándolo , estaba tan embelesado.

-¿Te estas muriendo?...Iggy no te muera, te necesito…- grito el americano , cogió una hamburguesa que tenia cerca y la desparramo por toda la cara del ingles -¿Estas bien?...no te puedes ir ¿a quien molestare si te vas?-

-Idiota gordo no estoy muriendo- limpio su cara con la manga de su saco y dio unos pasos atrás para por fin retirarse dejando atrás a Usa, se sentía bien por alguna razón se sentía tan bien, mas liviano decir todo lo que sientes a alguien aprovechando su sodera, aunque era de cobardes e incluso hipócritas, le había mencionado todo lo que sentía y así con mejor animo se retiro.

Mientras que el americano aun sonreía .-Yo también, iggy…yo también te amo- Susurro por lo bajo, mientras con la palma se su mano se golpeo la cabeza -¿porqué no aproveché el momento?...maldición, que idiota puedo ser- pero en su cara confundida apareció una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

-Por lo menos se que me amas, me diste una oportunidad Iggy…y juro no desaprovecharla nunca más-

Y así con pasos a trote salió del salón detrás de su confesado amor ya que por fin sabia que sus criticas doble filo que incluso podían ser hirientes, solo lo hacia por como bien había mencionado iggy no puede hacer algo bien que no fuera criticarle todo.

Se sentía bien, después de todo esa sordera era algo bueno.

Y mientras el salón quedaba vacio salieron del armario un asiático y la húngara.

-Esto ira en mi videoteca- sonrió la castaña.

-Si….- respondió el hongkonés -¿Próxima victima?- sonrió mientras Que, de su duangua* sacaba dinamita.

-Próximo es Antonio- sonrió maléficamente

**~Fin~**

**duangua:**es el traje que siempre lleva hong kong

Como quedo sordo América fue gracias al piro-maniaco de Hong Kong con la dirección de Hungría

Este fic esta basado _algo_ en la vida real.

Primer fic y no se como se usa esta pagina.


End file.
